


Это война

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Justice League Dark - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тёмная Лига Справедливости играет в покер. Джон Константин, главный шулер планеты Земля, в хлам проигрывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это война

**Author's Note:**

> POV Константина. Ёлочка на попе - канон. Дружеское напоминание, что заклинания Затанны читаются задом наперед.  
> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

Он ещё никогда в жизни столько не хмурился. От напряжения даже начал болеть лоб. Подумать только! Болеть. Лоб.

Константин нервно почесал кончик носа и уставился на карты, зажатые в ладони. Может, не следовало принимать предложение Чёрной Орхидеи «немного поразвлечься всем вместе, раз уж мы, внезапно, одна команда»?

— С трудом верится, что передо мной Джон Константин, — ехидно заметила Затанна. По крайней мере, Джону показалось, что она заметила ехидно. — Главный обманщик планеты Земля, и такой плохой шулер? — Она улыбалась уголками губ (что с точки зрения Константина выглядело соблазнительно) и изредка посматривала на него.

Белый корсет, одна перчатка и штаны все ещё были при ней.

— Легко тебе улыбаться. Ты только сняла одну сетку для колбасы, а я уже в одних трусах, — оскалился «главный обманщик планеты», уныло рассматривая собственные карты.

Удача ему не улыбалась.

— Послушайте, Константин, может, Вам стоило ещё на рубашке согласиться перейти в статус наблюдателя? — серьезно пробасил Франкенштейн. Громила до сих пор оставался при всех (абсолютно всех!) своих вещах, даже при оружии. И Джон мог поклясться, что эта зеленая скотина почти улыбается, улыбается своим полудохлым ртом.  
— Он не умеет вовремя останавливаться, — коротко заметила Ксанаду. Она решила, что с неё хватит в тот момент, когда осталась без браслетов. Хитрая зараза.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что сейчас войдет мой дворецкий и объявит, что на земле наступил зомби-апокалипсис, его всадники играют младенцами в футбол и всем позарез нужна наша помощь, — честно сказал Константин. — Я даже готов в этот раз попытаться спасти мир в трусах.

На самом деле вся эта ситуация была бы не такой ужасной, если бы он, прирожденный игрок в покер, не проигрывал так ужасно уже который раз подряд. Так-то он был уверен, что все присутствующие видели и не такое. К тому же, голый Джон Константин — это не так уж и плохо.

Но он проигрывал. В пух и прах. Как такое возможно.

— Я готова повышать ставку, — наконец зевнула Чёрная Орхидея. Она почему-то весь вечер странно улыбалась, как будто знала что-то, что остальным недоступно.

Или только Джону недоступно?

У него вспотели ладони.

— Чёрт, — наконец выдохнул он. — Я пас.

Джон Константин — пас. Да он же всегда так умело изображал, что у него на руках Самые Лучшие Карты, что никто не выдерживал до конца. Что это его укусило. 

— Ты знаешь, что это значит, дорогой. — Затанна сложила веер из карт и зажала его в ладони. — Тот, кто выбывает…  
— Да, милая, спасибо, что напомнила. — Он тяжело вздохнул, поднялся и стянул трусы. — Извините, но больше мне с себя нечего снять… — начал он, но его прервало вежливое покашливание.  
— Простите, хозяин, — замогильно обратился к нему Н’аалл. Рыжие кожаные крылья тревожно колыхнулись у него за спиной.

Джон посмотрел на него через плечо и вопросительно вскинул брови, моля всех известных ему демонов и богов, чтоб дворецкий сейчас сказал: «Там Батокси насилует человека». Однако демон-хранитель предал его.

— Это у вас рождественское дерево на ягодице? — Он наклонился вбок, нахмурился и сощурился, рассматривая его пятую точку так внимательно, как, наверное, ещё никто.  
— Кхм, Н’аалл, — нервно выдохнул Константин. — Оставь нас.  
— Как скажете, хозяин, — прошелестел демон, загадочно улыбаясь, и послушно скрылся в Темноте.

Тёмная Лига Справедливости хранила молчание, пока Джон Константин, абсолютно голый, медленно обводил их взглядом, думая о том, сможет ли как-нибудь им всем разом стереть память.

А потом Затанна (ещё одна предательница!) с совершенно серьезным лицом сказала:

— нитнатсноК, ьсинревоп к мяревд модереп, а к ман модаз!

И прежде чем самый талантливый мухлёр планеты успел что-то сделать, он развернулся спиной к своим коллегам по цеху. Повернуться обратно пока не получалось.

— Ты смотри-ка, — злорадно протянул Брэнд, наверняка даже сейчас сохраняющий непроницаемо-мрачное лицо (копать-хоронить, да он с Морфеем и Алеком Холландом в прошлом мог бы составить свою Лигу Уныния). — И правда ёлка.  
— Очень милая, мне кажется. — Кто-то ткнул пальцем Константина в ягодицу, как раз там, где эта проклятая ёлочка. Наверное, Чёрная Орхидея. Кто кроме неё мог это сделать? — А ты большой оригинал, Джон Константин.  
— Да, просто невероятный. — Джон закатил глаза. — Вы насмотрелись?  
— Нет, подожди, — пробасил Франкенштейн. Судя по звукам, он слез со своего стула и рылся в карманах. — Ага, вот эта штучка… Как же она работает… Ага, — бормотал он, потом раздался щелчок и вспышка.  
— Да ты сдурел, — возмутился Константин. — Так, посмеялись, и хватит. — Он снова попытался развернуться, но тщетно. — ЗИ!  
— Ладно, ладно, — смеясь, отозвалась Затанна. — нитнатсноК, ьсинревоп к ман модереп, а к мяревд модаз! — Она подумала и добавила: — И ьнедан ысурт. Это немного…  
— Соблазнительно? — Константин вскинул брови, послушно надевая трусы и снова обводя долгим, тяжёлым взглядом всех присутствующих. — Вы же понимаете, что я буду вынужден вас убить?  
— Да брось. Наверняка каждая дурочка, которую угораздило попасть под твои чары, знает об этой ёлочке, — равнодушно заметил Мервец. — Как будто тебе серьезно навредит, если мы кому-то расскажем.

Константин скрестил руки на груди и задумчиво закатил глаза. Про елочку знала половина Ада. Кит Райан, Энджи Спенчкок. Эпифания Гривс.

— М-м… — неопределённо промычал он. — Ладно. Но я больше не играю.  
— Ладно, — торжествующе улыбнулась Чёрная Орхидея. Джон вдруг задумался, а есть ли у неё другая одежда под этим… этим… фиолетовым, чем бы оно там ни было. — Расскажешь нам, откуда она?  
— Я не очень удачно пообщался с Алеком Холландом. — Константин сел на свое место и подпер подбородок рукой. Воспоминания о старом добром Зелёном Тормозе едва ли были его любимейшими и увлекательнейшими. Скорее наоборот.

К тому же это возвращало к мыслям о том, что где-то там должна бродить его биологическая дочь, и…

Нет, он не хотел об этом думать. Совсем.

— Он, вроде, неплохой парень, этот Холланд? — удивилась Затанна. — Кстати, повышаю ставку.  
— Тогда он был не очень приятным парнем, а очень… медленным… элементалем… — Джон улыбнулся Чёрной Орхидее. — Ты хотела повышать ставку.  
— Ага, и повышаю. — Подтверждая свои слова, спецагент А.Р.Г.У.С. подвинула две невысокие стопки фишек к центру стола. — И как же так получилось, что конфликт с Болотной Тварью привел тебя к ёлочке на щёчке?

Джон, на самом деле, об этом даже не помнил. Он и не знал о татуировке, пока Эбби не рассказала, какую месть подготовил ее возлюбленный.

— Ему нужно было человеческое тело. Мы заключили контракт, но ему не понравился способ… которым я его обучал, и он решил мне отомстить.  
— Простите, Константин. — Франкенштейн поднял вверх указательный палец. — Вы хотите сказать, что это была самая страшная месть, до которой он додумался? — Кажется, даже ему с трудом в это верилось.  
— О, Боги, — протянула Ксанаду, закрывая лицо ладонями. — Я была о нём лучшего мнения.  
— Он _растение._ — Константин всплеснул руками. — Это уже достаточно интеллектуальная месть. Для растения. Я без понятия, что он пытался этим сказать, но… — Он хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

На лицах членов Тёмной Лиги Справедливости отразилась тяжелая умственная работа, прежде чем они согласно закивали. Все, кроме Брэнда, который за весь вечер даже не попытался изменить позу. Сидел себе, откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув ноги, и осуждающе смотрел на всех вокруг.

— Я вот подумал, — заговорил Мертвец. — Может, это и правда страшная месть. Просто таким образом Болотная тварь поставила на тебе клеймо. Как на коровах. — Он ухмыльнулся своими призрачными губами и добавил, идеально копируя стиль речи Болотной Твари: — Эта… Задница… Собственность… Алека… Холланда… ака… Болотной… Твари…  
— Да ты просто солнышко, — процедил Константин, понимая, что Брэнду, возможно впервые за все время их знакомства, удалась его действительно задеть.

Конец фразы утонул в дружном смехе. Тёмная Лига Справедливости смеялась, ржала, хихикала, постукивая кулаком по столу. Словно в шутке Брэнда было гораздо больше шутки, чем было доступно Константину.

Ну, по крайней мере, хоть что-то они начали делать дружно. Даже если это «что-то» — подтрунивание над самим Джоном Константином.

По крайней мере, так он думал, пока Затанна, утирая слёзы, вдруг не сказала:

— Вы были правы, стоило заколдовать его перед игрой в покер, чтобы было хотя бы весело.  
— Ах, — только и ответил Джон, постепенно осознавая, зачем Чёрная Орхидея вообще на этом настояла.

Болотная Тварь вписалась бы в эту самую Лигу. Идеально бы вписалась. Джон был в этом уверен.

— Значит, заколдовать, Зи, — он порылся в карманах тренча, висящего на спинке стула, достал сигареты и схватил одну зубами. Щёлкнул зажигалкой, надеясь, что даже в одних трусах это будет выглядеть эффектно. — Тогда это значит только одно.

Тёмная Лига Справедливости уставилась на него в немом недоумении, словно он снова показывал им ёлочку на заднице.

— Это война. — Он поднялся и молча, в одних трусах, даже не взяв вещи, удалился.

И пусть думают, что хотят. Он найдет способ, как поставить их на место. Даже без ёлочек.


End file.
